The present invention relates to a natural power about wind energy, sea wave energy, and solar energy. These energies are used in large energies. For example, wind power is generated by wind force to drive a generator, it is effective as the wind is strong. Thus, it is confined by geography and thus cannot be used widely. For example, sea wave energy cannot be performed effectively. Since the sea level is not fixed, which changes with time, hour, day and month. Moreover, the size of the sea wave is irregular. For example, in solar energy generation, the output is viewed as a load. In application, according to the requirement of load, a large amount of solar batteries are necessary. Thus, the cost is high and does not conform to the requirement of economics.
Therefore, the present invention severs to use low power energy from natural power. In the present invention, power is accumulated and stored to become high power energy and then is used effectively. Currently, most areas have low or middle powers, thus, by the present invention, these low power energy can be used widely without any pollution and thus conforms the requirement of economics. The area arranged according to the feature of the present invention can be programmed as an appreciating area.
The primary structure of the present invention is formed by energy conversion devices, air storing tanks, energy accumulating devices and a reservoir. By the power of natural power, and energy conversion devices, the power can be converted as dynamic energy of air for being stored in an air storing tank. Then the energy in the air storing tank serves as power for rising water in a low level to a high level. Finally, this high level water flows into a reservoir to accumulate to a predetermined amount for further being used. The energy conversion devices of the present invention can be classified into three classes.
In the present invention, according to the features of geography, one or more energy conversion devices can be used. For example, in seashore, wind energy conversion devices, sea wave energy conversion devices and solar energy conversion devices can be used. In the land, wind energy conversion devices and solar energy conversion devices can be used.
The solar energy conversion device is currently used, and thus, it is not the primary concern of the present invention. The wind energy conversion device uses directional wind blades which swing with the wind direction. The directional power serves to control the wind blades. As the wind blade moves along the wind direction, then it is vertical. Inversely, it is horizontal to accept a minimum wind resistance. Therefore, the wind energy can be converted into rotary power to drive air pumps so as to become air dynamics. The power of air is further stored in an air storing tank. The air power from the air pumps can be classified into two classes: one is high pressure air with a pressure larger than atmosphere pressure, and one is low pressure air with a pressure smaller then atmosphere pressure.
In the sea wave energy conversion device, a movable pontoon moving with the level of sea wave stops on the sea level. When sea wave is high (higher than sea level), the pontoon will rise by buoyancy. When sea wave descends, the pontoon will descend due to weight itself. Therefore, whenever the pontoon rises or descends, by a set of linkage and ratchet, the pontoon can generate a rotary power. Then, by the transmission assembly, a continuous rotary power is generated. This power will output with the displacement of pontoon and numbers of displacement. Thus rotary force may directly drive air pumps to generate dynamic power of air. This air power is stored in an air storing tank.
In the present invention, the energy accumulating device uses the air power of air storing tank (high pressure or low pressure). The object thereof is to rise water of low level to high level. In this system, according to the pressure of the air storing tank it can be classified as high pressure air and low pressure air. In the system for using a high pressure air, a container with a fixed volume is used. As the water of low level is full, a high pressure air is input to push water to a level of high pressure (atmosphere pressure). The potential energy from level difference of water is equal to the difference of air pressure. In the height, an identical container is located and is sustained in an atmosphere pressure for receiving this water of low level. When the water in the container is completely drained out gradually, the high pressure air is closed and atmosphere is communicated. Then, the container is restored to the original state for storing water. Thus, the water in one container can be driven by air energy to be risen to a container with a fixed height. Similarly, in the container of fixing height, the water therewithin can be drive by the same high pressure air to be further risen to another container of fixed height. The process can be repeated. Such driving force of high pressure air can be transferred to different containers of different levels. Namely, the water level can be risen stage by stage.
In the energy accumulating device of the present invention, a container of fixed volume is communicated with a low pressure air to be at a lower pressure. Thus, for water of low level, in atmosphere pressure, it can be risen to a container (the potential for rising water is equal to the energy of difference of air pressure. As water is full. The low pressure air source is closed and is communicated with atmosphere. Therefore, for the water in low level and in atmosphere pressure, if it is absorbed by a low pressure air, the water will rise to a container of fixing height. Similarly, the water in the container of fixing height can be absorbed by the same low pressure air so as to be risen to another container of another fixing height. Therefore, by this absorbing force of low pressure air, the water in lower level can be transferred to different layers.
In the present invention, a natural power of low or middle power can be converted to rise the level of water so that the energy is stored in a water. Therefore, the cost is low. Moreover, the present invention conforms to the requirement of environmental protection.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing.